Letters On The Road
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: This is a sequel of sorts to Letter in Bag End but you don't have to read it to understand this one. A collection fic about Fili and Kili writing letters to their mother throughout their journey. Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Hobbit. Also, if you want, listen to "Out of Air" by Broken Twin when you read the final chapter. I thought it fit perfectly with Dis' reaction.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be another story about Fili and Kili writing letters to their mother while they are on the quest. It's a sequel to Letter in Bag End but you don't necessarily have to read it to understand this one. My question is for you guys. Would you want me to write each chapter just in letter format or would you want me to write it similar to Letter in Bag End where I show the brothers writing the letter and then Dis getting and reading the letter? I like both ideas but not sure which one to do.


	2. Letter 2

AN: Okay, so here is the first chapter of this story. It takes place after the drowning scene in the book. You can think of it as a follow up to my story "Drowning" if you would like. Reminder: In the letter, Fili's writing is normal, Kili's is in italics, and (a new one) Thorin's is in bold. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of The Hobbit.

Thorin walks over to his nephews, who are sitting against a tree, smoking their pipes. It wasn't until after he had almost lost both of his nephews to the river earlier in the day that he remembered his promise to his sister. Fili and Kili look up as their uncle approaches them. Thorin gives them a small smile and kneels down next to them.

"How are you feeling?" he asks the two of them, checking them over.

"Fine," Kili says determinedly. Thorin glances at Kili and holds his gaze; Kili falters slightly but forces himself to continue looking at his uncle. Fili sees this and speaks up for the two of them.

"Cold. And Kili's head hurts, but we'll live," Fili says, shooting Kili a look that dares him to disagree. Thorin glances over at his eldest nephew and sees the truth in his eyes; he nods his head.

"Good. Then you can write your mother another letter," he says, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Uncle…" Kili begins to protest, sitting up straighter. He hates writing letters; it was bad enough they had to write one back at Bilbo's.

"We've already written her a letter…" Fili also begins to protest, sitting up straighter as well. Thorin raises an eyebrow and looks at his nephews sternly, resulting in them clamping their mouths shut.

"I promised your mother you two would write her _as much as possible_ and _throughout_ the quest," Thorin says, holding each of his nephews gaze, giving them the same look Fili had given Kili earlier. Fili and Kili sigh, and then, a smirk appears on Kili's face.

"We can't. We don't have a pen and paper," Kili says, looking over at his brother. Fili matches his brothers' look and the two of them look over at their uncle. Their smirks disappear when they see Thorin holding out a quill and parchment with a smirk of his own. Kili groans and Fili sighs in defeat. Fili takes the objects from Thorin and nods his head.

"Fine. We will write another letter," Fili says, looking over at his brother who slumps in defeat.

"Of course you will," Thorin says, his smirk growing larger before he stands up and walks back over to where the company is. Fili sighs and lifts the quill.

"Let's get this over with," he says, not looking up but knowing his brother has sat closer to help with the letter. Fili begins writing the letter as Kili looks over his shoulder. Kili scrunches up his nose in disgust.

"It wasn't just _my_ fault. _You_ were wrestling as well," Kili says, glaring over at his brother. Fili shrugs his shoulders; he was the one writing the letter. Kili yanks the quill out of Fili's grasp and takes the paper away from him and begins writing in the letter as well. Fili reads over Kili's shoulder, nodding in agreement before stopping and rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, you saved the pony, only after drowning," Fili says, shaking his head. "If you're going to tell the story, you have to tell the whole story."

"Says the person who always leaves out his part of the story," Kili says, stopping and looking at the letter, thinking. Fili huffs and takes the quill and paper from his brother and begins writing in the letter once again. Kili glances over at it and makes a face.

"Fili," Kili says with a warning in his tone. Fili doesn't look up.

"Mother will want to know everything," Fili says, still writing in the letter.

"She doesn't need to know that part," Kili says, all but begging his brother not to write it. Fili shakes his head.

"If you didn't want mother to know you shouldn't have been so reckless," Fili says, glancing at his brother and raising an eyebrow. Kili scowls and slumps back in to the tree, crossing his arms. Fili shakes his head and looks back down at the letter, signing his name.

"Here, sign it," he says, handing the letter and quill to Kili. Kili glares at his brother before taking the letter and signing it, handing it back to his brother. Fili folds it and stands up, walking back over to Thorin, handing it to him, not able to prevent the slight twitch of his lips. Thorin notices this and furrows his eyebrows. Realization hits him and he raises his eyebrows, a twinkle in his eye.

"You didn't make your brother sound too bad did you?" Fili smirks.

"I only told the truth," Fili says before walking back to his brother sulking at the tree. Thorin looks down at the letter and opens it up, reading through it. He sighs and shakes his head before chuckling to himself.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Dis opens her door, intent on entering her home when she hears a rider approach. She shuts her door and turns around, greeting the rider with a smile. The Dwarven rider climbs down from his pony and approaches her, holding out a letter.

"Princess Dis," he says with a smile. Dis returns it and takes the letter from him, nodding her thanks. The rider walks back to his pony and rides away. Dis looks down and sees Thorin's handwriting on the envelope. She turns around and enters her house, setting her basket on the table and taking a seat at her chair next to the fire. She opens the envelope and pulls out the letter, opening it up.

Dearest Mother,

We are still fine and well. Kili burned a hole in his cloak because he was wrestling and part of it landed in the fire. I tried to tell

_It was not just my fault. Fili was wrestling with me and we didn't realize the fire had gotten so close. It was an accident. A pony got scared of the thunder this morning and took off and running into the river nearby. I ran after it and was able to get it back._

Actually, Balin and Oin led the pony out. Kili almost drowned and I had to go in and save him. It was raining and the water was wild and swept Kili underneath it. The whole company had to help get him out. Thorin was furious. He is fine though. He only has a little cold and a headache where his head hit a rock.

Your sons,

Fili _and Kili_

**The pony took fright and ran into the raging river. Kili ran in after it. I tried shouting after him to stop but he ignored me and jumped in after the pony anyways. I saw Fili run after Kili and shouted for him to stop as well but, of course, he did not listen either. They were both in trouble and we all had to work together to rescue them. They **_**are**_** both well though and we are taking precautions. I would tell you not to worry but I know better.**

**Thorin**

Dis sighs, closing her eyes and shaking her head. She knew this quest would be dangerous but she is still unprepared to hear of the dangers. However, she is glad they are honest with her and it seems, as usual, her sons cannot agree on the true story. Dis smiles and looks back down at the letter, glancing over her brothers' words once again. She chuckles to herself before folding the letter up and, standing up, walks over to the mantle above the fire place and sets the letter with the first one she received.

AN: Please review and give me some feedback!


	3. Letter 3

AN: Here's the next chapter! This one takes place after they reach Rivendell. We get to see a little more into Fili and Kili's brains in this one.

The company is sitting in one of the rooms at Rivendell, except for Thorin and Bilbo. Balin walks over to where Fili and Kili are sitting on the floor by the wall behind the rest of the group. He hands Fili and Kili each a piece of paper and a quill. The brothers look up at Balin, shifting their gazes from his face to the paper and quills and then back up to Balin's face.

"Your uncle said you two would know what to do with these. He also said it would be easier if you each did one letter," Balin says with a smile. Kili groans and Fili sighs, both of them knowing its' not worth fighting the inevitable. Fili takes his paper and quill from Balin first, and then Kili. "Good luck laddies."

Fili and Kili share a look before they lean up against opposite walls and begin on their letters to their mother. To Balin's surprise, they only look up once when Bofur throws his last piece of sausage to Bombur which evidently breaks the table he's sitting on.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Dis hears a knock on her door and she looks up from the tub she is washing dishes. Washing dishes was always hard for her now because it reminded her of her sons. A small smile appears on her face as she remembers the first day she made them wash the dishes and they started throwing the dishes to each other. Drying her hands, Dis walks over to the door and opens it up to see a dwarf standing before her.

"Another letter, my lady," the dwarf says with a smile.

"Thank you Glain," Dis replies with a smile and takes the envelope from the dwarf. The dwarf bows and turns around, heading to his pony. Dis shuts her door and takes a seat, opening the envelope, surprised to find two letters inside. She picks up the first one and opens it, smiling when she sees Fili's handwriting.

Dearest mother,

This quest has gotten much more complicated. I don't want to worry you but I feel you deserve the full truth. We have found that Orcs are hunting us. They have already attacked, but we were able to get away safely and take shelter in Rivendell (I know, Uncle is not happy). However, we have lost our ponies. Please don't worry too much. I will take care of Kili and make sure he stays safe. I remember my promise.

The Elves are…nice…I suppose. The food isn't so great. It's all green. That's one thing I do miss, mother; your cooking. I will write to you soon.

Your son,

Fili

Dis folds the letter, forcing the emotions back down. It scares her to know her sons are in danger and even more so now. She prays to Durin that they will come home safely. She looks down at the envelope and pulls out the other letter, recognizing Kili's handwriting when she opens it.

Mother,

We have arrived at Rivendell, much to Uncle Thorin's dismay. And the food is hardly good, much to mine. I miss your suppers. But the baths here are wonderful and we had the best water war. Fili and I won, of course. Much has happened since last we wrote. We fought not one, but three, trolls and won in order to save our burglar. And we fought against an Orc pack. Don't worry, we escaped and we are all fine. You can even ask Fili. We will be home before you know it. I'll write again soon.

Your son,

Kili

Dis sighs and then smiles. Her sons were close; the best of friends. But they were so different; Fili knowing the dangers and keeping up his façade, only confiding in her. And Kili thinking he is unbreakable and finding the joy in even the most dangerous of situations. Dis folds the letter up and, grabbing Fili's, she puts them back in the envelope. She walks over to the mantle and sets it in the now forming pile of letters. She smiles at them once more before turning back to the dishes.

AN: I have to say I really liked this one. Also, I already have an idea what I want to do for the last chapter of this and, needless to say, I'm tearing up just thinking about it. Anyways, please review!


	4. Letter 4

AN: Here's the next chapter! This one killed me. I feel like the boys would be close to their mother and talk to her about many things they normally wouldn't talk to anyone else about. I feel like if they wrote letters this would carry on through them, especially if they couldn't see what the other was writing.

Kili wakes up and stretches, his memories coming back to him. The Orc pack had caught up to the company and they had to take refuge in the home of a shapeshifter named Beorn who was trying to kill them. He appeared yesterday, saying how he hated Dwarves but he hated Orcs more and so, would help them. They were borrowing ponies from him to take them to Mirkwood Forest and were leaving today. Kili sits up and looks around, noticing his brother sitting across from him writing on a piece of paper.

"Beorn said if we wrote letters he would make sure they were delivered to mother," Fili says without looking up from his paper. Kili yawns but nods his head. He stands up and walks over to Fili who is now holding up a piece of paper and a quill to his brother. Kili mumbles a 'thank you' and then, goes back to sit on his bedroll. The two of them quickly write their letters and fold them up, placing them in one envelope. They gather their belongings and walk over to join with the rest of the group and load up their ponies. Beorn walks over to see them off and Fili and Kili approach him.

"Thank you again," Fili says, holding out their envelope. Kili nods in agreement.

"I will send one of my fastest ravens for you," Beorn replies as he tilts his head. Fili and Kili offer him a smile before climbing atop their ponies and riding after the company.

KILIFILIKILIFILKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Dis walks out of her home, shutting the door behind her; she was going to a friend's home for a visit. She turns around and lets out a gasp when a raven flies by her and lands on her fence. Dis gets her breath back and gives the raven a glare. It softens when she notices an envelope attached to its leg. She eyes the raven warily and then cautiously walks over to it. She slowly reaches over and unties the envelope, jumping back when the raven immediately takes off again. Dis watches it fly off before she looks down at the envelope. She opens it and pulls out two letters, one in Fili's handwriting and one in Kili's. Dis smiles and moves to sit on an overturned bucket in front of her home. Her friend can wait a few minutes; this is more important. Dis begins to read Fili's letter first.

Dearest mother,

Much has happened since last I wrote. We were caught between a thunder battle between stone giants in the Misty Mountains. Captured by goblins and fought hundreds of them. The Orc pack caught up to us and we barely made it out. Thorin was hurt, but Gandalf saved him. He is fine now, I promise. We also met a shapeshifter named Beorn. You met his raven. We are heading to Mirkwood forest and will be at Erebor soon. And shortly after that, we will see each other again.

I'm scared mother. Not for me but for Kili. This quest is more dangerous than I thought and I always fear for him. I can't tell him; he will scowl and complain that I treat him like a dwarfling. But I still see him as my little brother and I don't want to see him get hurt. I don't know what to do.

I can see he's scared as well. He doesn't show it; just puts on his brave façade. But I can see it in his eyes. I try to comfort him without letting him know I know, but there is only so much I can do. I just don't know what to do.

I want to be here; to help Thorin. But I miss you. Hope all is well. See you soon.

Your son,

Fili

Dis closes her eyes, feeling a tear run down her cheek. She opens her eyes and quickly wipes the tear away. She forces the emotions back down and sets the letter down. She picks up Kili's letter now, hoping his is less heartbreaking.

Mother,

Things have gotten really dangerous. We were caught in a stone giant battle in the misty Mountains. Right after, we were caught by Goblins. We almost didn't get out. Then, the Orc pack caught up to us. Uncle was hurt. Really bad. But Gandalf was able to save him. It was close. Really close. Then, we were chased by a giant bear. It turned out to be a shapeshifter. His name is Beorn and he seems nice. He allowed me and Fili to use one of his ravens to send you our letters.

I'm scared mother. I'm really scared. This isn't at all what I expected. And I can't say anything for fear of being weak. I want to tell Fili. But I don't want him thinking less of me. I wish you were here.

Your son,

Kili

Dis doesn't stop the tear that falls this time, a hand going to her mouth. She stays like this for a few moments before she stands up and walks inside her home. She puts the letter back in the envelope and sets it with the others. She wipes off her face and steels her expression. She has to stay strong for her boys. Falling apart is not going to help them. She glances at the envelope one more time before walking out of the house once again.

AN: Please review and give me some feedback.


	5. Letter 5

AN: Here's the next chapter! Hope ya'll enjoy this! This story turned really angsty on me but I like it. I feel like Fili and Kili are so young, everything they go through would hit them harder. Anyways, enjoy!

Fili sits next to his brother on the bed as he sleeps. Tauriel had left a short time ago saying that with rest Kili would be fine. Fili looks down at the paper on his lap. He didn't know how he was going to tell his mother that Kili almost died; that he didn't fulfill his promise. Kili shifts next to him and Fili looks over at his younger brother and watches him for a moment. Fili sighs and looks back down at the paper. He takes a deep breath and begins writing.

Ten minutes later, Fili puts the letter in the envelope and walks over to Sigrid. Sigrid looks up when the blond Dwarf approaches her. Fili holds out the letter with pain-filled eyes.

"Is there any way we can get this sent?" Fili asks, watching her closely. Sigrid looks down at the letter for a moment before nodding her head.

"We have a bird tower. I will take it there," Sigrid says, taking the letter and standing up.

"Thank you," Fili says quietly before turning to go back to his still sleeping brother.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Dis sits in her seat by the fire, reading a book. Suddenly, there is a loud clang and Dis jumps, dropping the book on the floor. She quickly stands up and spins around to face the open window. Sitting on the small table underneath it, with a vase in pieces on the floor, is a large bird. Dis says something in Dwarvish that her sons would smirk and share a look at. Dis looks at the birds' leg and sees an envelope on it and she walks over to it, untying the letter. The bird stays, looking at her as if expecting her to do something. Dis sighs and grabs a small piece of bread and tosses it to the bird. The bird catches it and eats it whole before taking off back through the window. Dis takes a seat back down next to the fire, her book forgotten. She opens the envelope and notices there is only one letter in it. She opens it up and only sees Fili's handwriting and dread begins to fill her stomach.

Mother,

I have failed you. I couldn't keep my promise. We were caught and held in Mirkwood by the Elves there. Bilbo helped us escape but we were stopped by the gate. Orcs came and attacked as well. Kili left us to open the gate. And he did. But not before he was hit with an Orc arrow. I thought he was okay. But the arrow was filled with a poison and we didn't know how to help him. We couldn't help him. I didn't know what to do. An Elf-maiden showed up and was able to help him though. She says he'll be fine but… Mother, I didn't protect him. He was in so much pain and all I could do was sit idly by. We're in Lake-Town. Uncle and the others left to reach Erebor in time. Mother, I don't want to take Kili to Erebor. Not unless I know it's safe. But he will have to other ideas.

Mother, I tried. I made a promise and I couldn't. How can I protect Kili if I can't do anything to save him. Mother, I can't lose him.

Fili

Dis feels the tears fall down her cheeks. Her hand covers her mouth but she is unable to stop the sob that escapes her lips. She looks down at the letter, reading it again. She forces herself to calm down; telling her self over and over again that Fili said Kili will be fine. It only calms her slightly. She feels helpless not being able to help her sons when they are in so much pain. Dis wipes her eyes and shakily puts the letter back in the envelope and sets it on the mantle. Dis takes a stuttering breath and then heads to her room.

AN: Please review and give me some feedback!


	6. Letter 6

AN: I figured I would make this one a more light-hearted one after the previous three letters. And the next one…I don't even want to think about it. I'm crying just thinking about what I plan on writing. I don't know what I want to do more: write it and finish this story or put it off because I don't want to think about it. Anyways, enjoy!

AN: Also, the ravens Fili is talking about are from the book. Hopefully everyone has read that.

Fili walks over to where his brother is sitting up against the wall. They had joined up with their uncle in Erebor and were now holed in the Dwarven city with the rest of the company while they waited for Bard and the Elves to come back. They wanted what was promised to them; that's it. But their uncle was sick; he wasn't letting any of the gold and jewels in Erebor go. And now, they sit here, waiting. Kili looks up at his brother as Fili approaches him, offering him a small smile which Fili returns. Fili takes a seat next to Kili, their shoulders touching and holds up a piece of paper and quill.

"I found these in one of the packs. You want to write a letter with me?" Fili says with a genuine smile. Kili returns it again with one of his own. Fili sits back against the wall and begins writing on the paper.

"Make sure you tell her we're fine," Kili says, watching his brother address it to their mother. Fili nods his head and begins writing the letter. Kili reads what his brother is writing. It doesn't take long for him to start protesting.

"I was not that bad. And how does mother know about that? You told her didn't you?" Kili says, glaring over at his brother. Fili shrugs and smirks over at his brother. Kili huffs and steals the pen away from his brother and begins writing in the letter himself. He stops and thinks looking over at his older brother. "Should we tell her about Thorin?"

"She should know before she sees him," Fili says, looking over at his brother. Kili nods his head and looks down at the paper. Fili takes the pen and paper from him and begins writing more in the letter. Fili finishes and looks at the letter. Kili smirks and takes the pen and paper from him and begins writing in the letter again, with Fili watching. Fili sees what Kili is writing and scoffs.

"Kili! Don't tell her that!" he shouts, taking the pen and paper from him and glaring at him. Kili smirk in return and Fili hits him in the shoulder. Fili looks down at the letter, Kili mimicking him. "We're missing something."

"Tell her we love her," Kili says after a moment of thought. Fili looks over at Kili, who is still staring at the letter and smiles slightly. He looks down at the letter and writes it in, signing his name afterwards. He hands the pen and paper to Kili, who takes it and signs it next to his brother. Kili folds it up and hands it to Fili who puts it in the envelope.

"How are we going to get it to her?" Kili asks his brother, knowing they aren't anywhere near where they can send a letter.

"We'll get one of the ravens to do it for us," Fili says, standing up where he is. He reaches down and Kili grabs his hand, Fili helping him to his feet. The two of them walk down the hall and disappear around the corner.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Dis' eyes flutter open and she stares at the ceiling above her, wondering what woke her up. Then, she hears it; a light tapping on wood. She sits up in her bed and looks around but doesn't see anything that could be making the noise. She crawls out of bed and moves into her kitchen and looks around. She hears the tapping again and looks towards the window, hearing the noise coming from there. She walks over and opens the window to find a raven standing on the sill; he has a letter in his beak. Dis reaches out for it and the raven hands it to her before flying off. Dis looks down and sees her eldest son's handwriting on it and a small smile plays on her lips. She walks over to her seat and sits down, opening the envelope and taking out the single letter.

Dearest mother,

We are doing fine and have met up with Thorin and the rest of the company in Erebor. Smaug is dead, killed by a bowman from Lake-Town when he attacked it. You should be able to come soon. Kili is feeling better now that he isn't on his death bed. He's moving around and is back to his old self.

_It was not that bad. Fili is just over-reacting and worrying too much. I was perfectly fine._

Thorin isn't doing too well. We think he has the gold sickness. He's not himself and we can't seem to be able to help him. Maybe you can do something once you get here.

_Fili's butt caught fire in Lake-Town. He was screaming like a Dwarfling. Don't worry, I put it out._

I was not. Kili is telling stories again.

We can't wait to see you again. We love you mother.

Your sons,

Fili _and Kili_

Dis laughs out of humor, but more so out of relief. She is glad both of her sons are okay and that they are back to normal. Her heart feels lighter than it has in a long time. She will have to worry about her brother later. Now, she is going to revel in her relief. She reads the letter once more before folding it back up, noticing how it is off kilter (_Kili must've folded it, _she thinks with a smile), and puts it in the envelope. Standing up and walking over to the mantel, Dis sets the letter in the pile a large smile on her face.

AN: Please review and give me your feedback! Thanks for following along with me on this!


	7. The Final Letter

AN: The last chapter guys! Just to forewarn you, I dreaded writing this but figured it was best to get it done and over with. Also, I cried to whole time I wrote this so I apologize ahead of time. Good luck!

Dwalin looks down at the piece of paper before him, his quill in his hand. He can feel the emotion rise inside him once again as he sees the pictures flash by his mind. Once again, he shoves the emotions back down. He takes a deep breath and begins writing. Shortly after, Bilbo and Gandalf walk over to him and Dwalin looks up at them. He does not smile but instead glances down at his letter once more before folding it up and slipping it in the envelope. He stands up and hands it to Bilbo.

"Makes sure she gets this Master Bilbo. She will not want you to watch. I will see to her soon," Dwalin says, holding Bilbo's gaze. Bilbo nods his head in understanding and places the letter in his pocket for safe keeping. Bilbo turns to walk away but Dwalin's voice stops him. "Bilbo…"

Bilbo turns around and looks at Dwalin. Dwalin takes a package wrapped in cloth out of his pocket and brings it to Bilbo. He hands it to Bilbo who takes it from him and looks at it with curiosity. Bilbo looks up at the gruff Dwarf, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Makes sure she gets that as well," Dwalin says, nodding his head once. Bilbo nods his head and places the small package in his pocket as well.

"Good-bye Master Dwalin," Bilbo says with emotion in his eyes.

"Good-bye Master Baggins," Dwalin says before turning and walking away.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Dis looks up from where she is washing her clothes in the front yard. A pony and a horse and their riders approach her. She dries her hands on her apron and stand up, walking a few steps towards them. The two men climb down from their rides and walk over to her. The tall one is wearing a grey robe and has a grey hat. The short one, who is much shorter than her, is barefoot with a red jacket.

"Princess Dis?" the short one asks, eyeing her curiously. Dis nods her head and looks between the two. The short one smiles and reaches in his pocket and pulls out a letter and a small package. "My name is Bilbo Baggins. I was a friend of your brother and sons."

Dis nods her head. _This must be the hobbit the boys have been writing about_. Then, a frown appears on her face and she looks at the hobbit, her eyes widening a little.

"Was?" she asks as her stomach drops. Bilbo nods his head seriously and hands her the letter and package.

"I was asked to deliver these to you," Bilbo says sympathetically before backing back up. Dis looks down at the objects and nods her head. Bilbo doesn't wait; instead he and Gandalf climb back on their horses and ride away. Dis walks into her house and takes a seat. She sets the package on the table, hearing it clunk slightly. She opens the letter, not recognizing the handwriting.

Dis,

I would give everything not to have to be the one to tell you this; to have to tell you this at all. We had arrived at Erebor and Smaug was killed, as I am sure the boys had told you. But we were attacked later by an army of Orcs. We fought side-by-side with the Elves, men, and bears. Thorin fell, and your boys fought bravely to protect him. There were too many and they were unable to succeed. I only wish I was there to save them. I am sorry. I will arrive to check on you soon. I have also sent you a package. I am sure Kili would want you to have it.

Dwalin

Dis feels the tears fall down her face and the letter drops to the table. She moves her hand and it hits the package and she looks down at it through her tears. Dis un-wraps it and a sob escapes from her lips. She picks up the rock and caresses it gently.

Thirty minutes later, Dis picks up the letter and puts it in in the envelope. She walks over to the mantel and sets the letter in the pile of other letters. She caresses the pile of letters one more time, a tear falling down her face. She lifts up the rock and she looks at it longingly before gently placing it on top of the pile. Dis kisses the tips of her finger and gently presses it to the rock and letter and turns around, walking to the door. She glances one more time at the mantel and then walks outside.

AN: Please, please review and give me some feedback on this! Thanks for reading!


End file.
